A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a bladed disk brush roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bladed disk brush roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner which generates direct and/or indirect force that moves debris, such as dirt and dust, away from the ends of the brush roller assembly including but not limited to the bearing assemblies toward the middle of the brush roller assembly where it is removed from the brush roller assembly by the suction of the vacuum cleaner.
B. Description of Related Art
Brush roller assemblies for vacuum cleaners are well known and have been described in numerous references, including a number of issued United States patents. A typical brush roller assembly includes a rotatably mounted and motor driven spindle having a brush on a cylindrical or non-cylindrical outer surface thereof and a non-rotatable mounting structure at each end to mount the brush roller assembly to a vacuum cleaner housing. While the mounting structure may vary considerably, one type of known mounting structure includes end assemblies at each end of the spindle, the end assemblies including a rotatable stub shaft, a bearing and an end cap member which is fixedly secured to the vacuum cleaner housing.
Certain problems are known to exist with known prior art of brush roller assemblies for vacuum cleaners. In particular, debris, such as dirt and dust, tends to collect in such known prior art brush roller assemblies. This is thought to be due, at least in part, to the lack of movement of air from the ends of the brush roller assembly to the central portion of the brush roller assembly where debris, such as dirt and dust, can be removed from the brush roller assembly by the vacuum of the vacuum cleaner.